sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Canya The Lion
Canya The Lion is a blue-eyed, cool, anthropomorphic, blonde lion. He is an ally of Sonic and a friend of Knuckles, Shadow, Manic and Tails. Personality Canya is tough and loyal to his friends, family etc. Whenever Canya isn't out to help out Sonic or fight his enemies, he is mostly just hanging out with his Best friend Knuckles. However, when doing what is done, Canya takes things more serious than Sonic. Canya even saved Sonic multiple times. Canya finds Charmy very annoying and wants to choke that bee sometimes. K Canya is protective towards the children (Tails, Cream, Cheese). Background Canya was a bad guy working for Dr Eggman once but was fooled to beleive that Dr Eggman was a friend of him until Canya found out that Eggman was most likely using him. Childhood Canya has lived his whole life in a farm. Canya was a victim of the bullies as a kid. He got bullied every day, it was so bad that poor Canya moved into a really dark place and livet there until he became 10. He grew as fan of hardcore music. Skills * Growling - Canya has a special and loud growl that spits fire of people. * Strength - Canya's fighting skills has the fist of Knuckles and the action of Shadow. * Speed - Canya is nearly as fast as Sonic but not quite. * Motorcycling - Canya rocks at riding motorcycles, especially harleys. * Trucking - Canya is a proffesional boater from the farm he's from. Canya knows how to drive any kind of truck. Though, he is a little bit insecure that his lion tail might get stuck in the wheel. * Cool guys don't look at explosion. Canya has never in his life looked at an explosion. He always turned his back when things blow. Quotes * I'm Canya the Lion, who are you? You look like one of my kind * The sooner we get Dr Eggman, the better * Hey, Eggman, you low life, why don't you just come and fight? * Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Manic. What's up? * Leave her alone, bully *'So long time have i been living in a dark and cold place, not seeing anyone for years, due to the fact of being picked on as a kid, oh god, it was gruesome, but i never gave up on life, i found my way out of insecurities, found what i wanted, found myself' *'Sonic, are you really just gonna keep getting in trouble so i can save you again?' *'Yo, we have a problem to solve, here' *'You need to run faster, dude' *'what up Manic?' *'Hey, Knux, Shadow. All cool?' *'How are you, Tails? There's a problem with my plane and i thought you could fix it if you got time' We're gonna get that low-life egghead. Don't you worry about that, its me who Will meet him face to face * If your gonna attack Cream and Cheese, you'll have to finish me first Category:Lions Category:Males